At all hazards
by Vampire Princess2
Summary: An insignificant human is about to discover the powers left by Morrigan on herself. Guide by her instinct she has to find out who opened the gate between the Realm and Makai. Darkstalkers are free once more and most of them want revenge.
1. Default Chapter

This is the first time I write a fanfic. I'll swear I'm gonna do my best effort and I'll try to upgrade it every week or twice a month, but I seems to be difficult b'cuz school. But I promise I won't leave it without an ending.

Hope you enjoy it and please, I wanna know what you think about it: REVIEW. Thanks!

^_^!

The thoughts are written in _italics_.

"Stop following me! I don't know you! Leave me alone! I don't need you!" I shouted as laud as I could. I couldn't see her but... she was there... I felt her.

"What do you want from me?!" I begged as I sat down in the floor without strength. I could feel how all my energy was drained until it got nearly empty. _What's that?_ Without understanding how I can still move, I stood up and try to focus that strange sign of light that shined at what it seemed to be the corner of the black space.

__

What the hell is that? It seems like... Suddenly the light started to lose its bright. I wonder what would have happened if I just have stayed where I was... but no, danger calls and his voice whispering my ear was to lovely to let it go without trying to see more. People say that when you are afraid of something, you have curiosity; wanna find out what is hiding in the shadows. I can tell you, that it's true, or at least I can say that I have that instinct to go toward the danger, maybe is the way that I had managed all my life...

__

Holly shit! What dam is this thing? Where did...?!

"Afraid? I thought you were stronger, but now I see that you just cannot stay alive without me..."

__

Another time that cold voice. "Who are you? Show yourself!" The silhouette of a human appear in the shadows. The light started to shine again, I think it shined even stronger than before.

"You wanted to see me, don't you? Take a look... You wouldn't run from your owns self, would you?" I started to go toward that silhouette and a cold wind pushed myself backwards.

"Come on! That's your own energy... my energy... I'm part of you... Morrigan Aensland"

I turned my head up before the something crashed in my head. It was her... Lilith.

"Aaaahhh!!!" My heart beats 100 times per second. I watch carefully my room in order to see where I am. I turn my head slowly to the right, but I'm too scare to see what time is it. "Please, midnight no. Midnight no" I pray although I already know what time is it... midnight.

This strange dream has become a nightmare for myself. Always alone, always darkness, always midnight... _What the hell does it mean?_ Each time I have it, something new happens, and before I can say anything I wake up. _Better if I go for a tea. I need to come down._ I stand up as quick as my headache lets me, without noticing a little shinny object laying beside my pillow. 

I move silently, but quickly enough to reach the stairs without being noticed. _Please don't sound! Please don't sound._ The wood stairs don't help me in my purpose, the third step always creek, so you have to pay attention when you walk. Yet, since I have these dreams my dexterity had increased in an amazing way.

I reach the kitchen without problems, but something doesn't feels good, there's something unusual in me. Something disturbing me, something else but me.. I close my eyes in order to see what is making me out of my head. The silhouette of Lilith starts to appear in my mind. 

All of a sudden I stop hearing the water, the clock is no ticking any more. The floor has changed, I cannot touch it, I'm one with everything, and one with nothing. Slowly I open my eyes, just to realize I'm in front of Lilith Aensland... I'm petrified, but I know I can't run. No this time, no this way. 

"Why are you on my thoughts? Can you please tell me? I don't know what is happening, but I wanna take part if I can, so please, I need you to show me what is the matter". _Yeah right! The image of Lilith in you fantasy is gonna answer you... childish!_

Lilith seems a little bit surprised but she turns around and starts to walk toward me. 

__

Gulp! Maybe she is not a fantasy image... Wow! Wow! Wow! Hold you there.... PLEASE! I cannot see myself, but if I could have a mirror I know my face would be like the one's of the dogs in cartoons when they are abandoned. _Don't beg!... What?! Don't beg?! But what if she is not a fantasy? She would crush me into pieces if I... Stupid! I would kill her before she touches me one single hair._

"Hahahaha! You've been missing me more than I had. The answer will come, when you get prepared for it. We'll see in another time Morrigan Aensland." She turned one more time and in least that a second she seems pretty far away from my place.

__

What? Just like that? You are gonna live me just like that? Without an answer? Moron. Who you think am I? How you dare to leave me with all my questions? I try to move and shout her at least one of my thoughts, but just before I could even open my mouth, she is standing in front of me, face to face, eye to eye, smiling just like a kid before making a prank.

"You know... I can hear what you are thinking." Her finger is playing with my hair. Normally I wouldn't let her, but she knows HOW to do it, and I kindda like it. " I cannot give you the answers, the only one that can give them to you is Morrigan. You are pretty close to get them, your little fight showed me, and some things of yourself are changing, your movements, your thoughts... I'm starting to be part of you as it should be. Morrigan... another time will be together."

She walks away, and although I dunno have an answer, I feel more comfortable. _Thank you..._ Lilith just turned a little in order to see me and without saying a word, I can clearly hear _You are welcome. The ring, don't forget it. He'll show you the way to home Tela._

Tick tack, tick tack, tick tack... The sound comes from behind.... _The boiling water!_ I carefully buy quickly turn off the stove and put the pot in a nearest place to the cup. I start to fill the cup. _Morrigan. Why does she call me like that? My fight? That was pretty funny, but how does she... Tela, you are always asking to many questions instead of accepting the things like they are. Act!... Yes, that's right. And the ring..._

"The ring? Could it be..." I just leave the kitchen without finishing my tea. I walk upstairs, and in the third step I realized that I'm gonna make it creek. _Fuck! Jump!_ My movements are faster than my thoughts. Before I realize it, my leg made a movement I couldn't see. Even though it was a rude movement, my landing in the second step wasn't noisy. My breath is more noisy than my steps. "_your little fight showed me, and some things of yourself are changing, your movements, your thoughts..._" Those words are in my head right know.... I walk without caring in the noise and enter in my room.

There it is, next to the pillow, the ring. Taking it in my hands I can see an strange sign inside the green stone, it looks like an eye with wings.. an angel and a bat wing. I try on my finger... just the right size.

"You know little friend, I don't know how you are gonna help me, but I'll discover it". At least it seems the last part of the night is gonna be more pleasant.


	2. Living my life

Well this is Chapter2 of my fanfic, I dunno get reward for it, it isn't gonna be on TV, and of course, it may be influenced by other anime's histories I had seen. Well, now just let's start with it, enjoy yourselves with it. ^_^!

"Good morning Mrs Hakomi!" the voice of my best friend sounds pretty loud this morning. I clearly hear my mother cooking and giving instruction to my brother. She is a little bit more clumsy that my father, yet she is a little bit more joyful.

"Don't try to do that young man! You gotta eat breakfast!... Of course Johako, she is upstairs. You know the path, don't you?... Stop playing with your ham!" Mother just turned around and stroke her hand in the head of my otouto.[1]

I brush my hair just in front of the stairs. "I'll go downstairs Joha san! Just a minute!" I start to brush my hair and wait for my Johako, that usually don't care about what I say and come for me upstairs. I quietly walk out of my room in order to see her shadow getting closer to myself.

"Hi Telah-san!" she smiles at me and wrinkle. She walks slowly into my room as if she had never come in. I'm busy trying to find the 3 notebooks of today, but this doesn't mean that I cannot see what she is doing. Everyday she picks me up, and we go together to collage. In my home she eats a toast, usually my brother give her one or 2. She likes strawberry Pops Tar, with a glass of chocolate milk. As soon as she finishes breakfast, she goes upstairs to my room, lay down and start seeing the sky I painted in my sealing. She has always said that I'm an artist because there weren't just a Moon, but 3 of them. "You are part of the abstract art!" she used to laugh at me at least once a month.

I start to pack all my school stuff into my bag trying to remember if I'm not leaving anything. _It's late! How can this happen? I always wake up early and..._ "What time is it Joha?" I stop doing everything just to hear the answer. 

"It's half pass seven, we are on time". She didn't even see me to get the answer. "What?! Are we on time? This is a miracle!", her voice was loud because of the surprise. As a matter of fact, she had reasons to get upset, we are not on time many times. _You should say you are NEVER on time!... So? What's the deal? I've being like this all my life and I have always being ok, so the problem is..._

"You know Telah san, I was thinking that you have been more quiet than usual". She stands up all of a sudden trying to get an eye to eye sight.

"What do you mean Johako?" I finish closing the zipper of the bag while I said this, giving much more solemnity to the moment than what it really takes.

"Nothing. I just... I just wondered" Her eyes don't want look at me. She is afraid of telling me the truth, this is so usual because she just cannot stand pressure, less from me. Kotome always told me that I know how to look at people and this was the reason for him to start dating me. But I don't wanna hurt Johako with my sight, so the best thing that I can do is turn around and continue avoiding her eyes. 

Johako Hibari is twenty years old. She has been living alone since her mother died, it was a car accident near her house, she was twelve years old. More mature than anyone of my other friends, she is quite reserved and had a cold mind. Her father never knew about her existence, he left her mother when he knew she was pregnant. She have suffered a lot, specially when she figured out she has no family more than her grandmother and an aunt that lives in France with the boy she has always love, her cousin Teochi. Her grandmother is a kind woman, but their relationship isn't going very well in the last years. Minako Hibari doesn't stay near her for more than 15 minutes or they will start arguing about the distance that has been growing between them. I would say that Mrs Hibari is afraid of my partner, but I cannot tell you why, just like if Johako could kill her. Anyway, Johako prefers to take breakfast with me or my family.

 "Come on! We are friends, aren't we? You can trust me. I trust you." I sit down slowly beside her.

"Yes, we are. It's just that since you broke up with Touya" finally she look into my eyes, I can see she is really worried about me... _Maybe I should... Don't even think about it. You don't even know who you are, how would you explain to her your dreams? Cannot trust in anyone.... I have to figure out what is all this about before I tell anyone._

Until now I didn't realize whose voice was it, but now that I have heard it another time, I swear it's Lilith's voice. Since I have been little, I have had problems with my "internal fights", there was someone within me. When I told my father, he just walked away with out even say goodbye. And my mother just told me I was blessed but I wouldn't tell anyone or mention anything about the voice. Later, when I started basic school, I was rejected by my classmates. "She is weird!" "She speaks alone" "Sensei, I'm frighten when I'm beside her. Don't wanna be with her"… I was too strange for them, but when I met Johako in second grade, the voice stopped. I was accepted by her without doubts. _I thought the voice was because I needed to be accepted. But... now... the ring... Lilith... Morrigan, me? I..._

"Telah san! Telah san! Earth to Telah?!" she has already stood up. I stand up by instinct, just in front of my partner. _She is waiting an answer, duh!_ (I said to myself with sarcasm).

"Wow.. and, what time is it?" I ask so naturally that nobody would think what happened just one minute ago. 

"What time is it?! How can you ask that?!" Johako's eyes can be seen wild opened. _Ok, we'll have to work your improvisation..._

"Could you please shut up only this time?!" I whisper to... myself? I don't know, I 've no time for this.

"What did you say?" Johako seems a little bit exasperated, and is not only because I wasn't here for some minutes, but I ignored her questions before she could ask them.

"I... "_Come on! "_I said that..." The face of my friend start to be impatient and myself has to think ASAP one answer that can please herself. "... could we please go on time? Is just that I think we are late. I promise I'll tell you everything in college." _Thanks...You're welcome._

"Yeah! You are right, we'll arrive late!" Johako spend more time saying this than running downstairs. There's something that I have to recognize her, she knows her responsibilities and school is one of them. She doesn't wanna owe her grant anything, that's why she got a .

"Bye mom! I'll see you tonight!" I shout just before getting out of the house. Johako is running with my wrist in her right hand. _Be careful!..._ The door is just closing in front of my face, with a movement that I cannot explain, my right hand hold the door, push it toward the hall and then my left foot stops it before it reaches 90°. My left hand is being hold by Johako, tough that I can see how I throw the keys and catch them with my right hand. My right leg is crossing the entrances while my left foot pulls the door and the keys are in position to close the lock. All of a sudden I'm running along with Johako. _How can I possibly do it?... Changes, remember kindred of light, different but equal, the same soul... Who is that?_

I swear God that I'm gonna put attention in the road when I'm running. I almost crash with a lady and his two kids. Johako maybe can be a great runner, but not a great guide. The school is crossing 2 more streets, but I have never felt it so close to my house. Left, right, right, left, right, stop, right, left, middle... left... right.... The hazards in the way don't bother me, is like if I could see them with plenty of anticipation. _No words... Who's that? Sounds... like... me. Makai and Realm. I'll explain, me, and you tonight... Ok, now is when I just don't get how can I possibly think this, because is me the one that is thinking it, isn't me?_

"Watch out Telah!!!" Johako shouts when she realized I was in my own thoughts. I turn my head to the front just to see the principal's face more near than I have ever thought in all my life. People say that the mind is more quickly than the hand, but now I have some doubts about it. My head, in a movement that I cannot explain as well as I want, but at least if you have seen the movie THE MATRIX you could possibly remember Neo avoiding the shots of the cops, just that my head avoid principal's head. My left hand grab director's coat and make him to turn around against me while somehow my right leg stock in the ground. My right hand is now moving towards director's back to give him a little bit of support.

"Are you alright?" the words come trough my mouth without thinking on them. I'm getting up quickly just to be sure that my principal is fine.

"Yeah! Right…"  the voice of Mr. White sound a little bit annoy, he can't understand what have just happened. He quickly goes back to his original position just to see that more than 30 more students watched all the incident. Everybody watch how Mr. White is cleaning his jacket and how I start to do my hair and my shirt. No one all over the yard, can explain how did I do it, nobody saw my movements carefully enough.

"Wow Telah! You were quick!" Johako is so excited all about it. She doesn't understand anything, but I know she is worried about me, I can see it in her eyes and in the way she just look at myself without any clue of how or why I have increased all my physical skills. Even me can't explain what have happened to myself, yet it's quite not difficult for me to imagine it has something to do with all these strange dreams, the voices, and a feeling that I don't belong to my own self, but to another. Sounds weird, I know, but everything in my head would probably sound too weird to be understood by anyone out of my life.

"Young lady! What were you thinking?! I could… someone could have being injured in this accident! Any way, go to your classroom as soon as possible, I think you only have 2 minutes, so be quickly. We'll talk later" – Mr White is an American that arrived to Japan when he was at high school. He married with a Japanese woman but, I'm not quite sure, she died near the 3 months after they had a daughter. He have always been like a father for all the girls in college, but no one knows anything about his life, except this information. Johako have always been one of his favorites students *maybe cuz her grades??!!!* and he is always telling me about improving my grades. Somehow, I remind him his wife and never punish me, although I have made many things deserving a big one!!!

I start running to get the first class of the day, but I know my mind isn't gonna pay attention to my sensei. I start to look trough the window looking for a distraction, no matter how long I try to find a logical reason to my dreams, to my fitness, to my self in this world, because no matter how much I try to understand I cannot get the idea of being such a… contradictory person. Just not possible, at least not for this world. But I am, so there are possibilities. Such a mess.

The view is just amazing in my seat, I'm by the window and I like to look outside because I can see the beautiful garden that my college has. It's quite big, a tree stands in the middle rounded by sunflowers and is the green carpet cover every single corner of it. Butterflies like the yard, because there are so many bushes with tiny flowers used to camouflage within them. The city is surrounding us, but it cannot be seen cuz the oak gets the center of the view.

I look carefully to the tree and sometimes I can see beyond the branches three, four, a docent, many and different kind of birds. But today there's no birds… _I ask…_ A cat! No, that's not a cat, it wouldn't be so big neither so mist. The shadow moves into the branches and turned around just to see if anyone is watching it. I can see its blue eyes an I swear they look at me, like if they want to tell me something, I just wanna follow it, no more. It goes on jumping branch to branch. First to the left, then to the right, to the right, left, left, right, left, right, right… All my attention is with this shadow and the way it is jumping and trying to communicate. _What a cat!_ I wrinkle to myself and start to feel interested in the movements of this strange figure.

_Wow! It has a great agility! But, he jumped exactly to that point before. I wonder if it is drawing a… star I think, no maybe it's a circle but with a triangle??? No, it's…. it's a… Wing… _All of a sudden a strange hole appears from behind the cat's shadow and starts to suck in all the colors and textures from the buildings, the garden, the sky… everything. But as this happens I can perfectly see a sort of light coming from every creature. The buildings are still there, but they just don't look like normally the are *not considering the color and texture*  They look like if they have been left a very long time ago, with out anything left by humans. The sky is blue, but a deep blue with no so many stars as I would like, but with what it seems to be 3 moons, 1 white, 1 red and 1 blue, just like in my room. I can feel there is no ground neither air, or even space. Everything and nothing all in the same thing, but I cannot move, or at least I DON'T KNOW HOW TO MOVE MY SELF. The shadow is now almost at by my side, it seems that he is pulling me, but I just cannot define completely what I see, I see me as if I was part of everything but also mist, without a definitely shape. Except for one thing: my ring.

_Where am I?_ The shadow, without even say a thing, give me the answer: I am between two universes, in the middle. That's why I cannot look the shape of the things, but only the structure. Anyway I can distinguish myself cuz I feel it and I know that anyway I'm not here, or at least my body would be in some sort of space that I can calculate.

"I know you have many questions, and I'm gonna answer some of them." The cat seems to transform herself into some kind of humanoid shadow. I wanted to ask who she was, but I couldn't because she explained herself before I opened my mouth.

"I can tell you everything you need to know, but you have to discover yourself the rest. Please come with me. You are gonna feel I'm pulling yourself but it's normal to travel this way between dimensions. Just trust me." The humanoid seems like a woman with some white fur, she is a little bit smaller than me, but she seems more agile. 

We travel as if we were part of the wind, I can feel every building above, I can easily predict where it's gonna be a corner 5 miles away, I'm just one with the wind and my partner. 

As we pass trough many streets, I realize that we were going to my old house, where I lived until I have 3 years old. Just after that she is starting to explain me the situation of what's happening.

"Please Telah, don't ask anything until I finish, listen carefully enough to realize who you are, what do I have to do with you, and trust me, cuz this is gonna sound crazy to yourself."

I agree with my head.

"There are many dimensions, and for each dimension there is a universe. Materia cannot travel trough dimensions, but energy can do it, so in order to travel trough dimensions we made our bodies become pure energy. We have found only 3 dimensions. My dimension is called Makai, and yours is called Realm. You have the ability to travel between the dimensions, but you still don't know how to control this skill. Don't ask anything, I have to continue."

My mouth don't pronounced anything after this advertise, but I still have a doubt and I want to ask why is she hear? Who is she? I continue feeling the ground, the sky, the buildings, everything. I try to identify my senses, but is just so amazing in what I have become that it was useless all my effort." 

"But, although they are different dimensions, they all are related. If there is a big energy in one dimension, the others suffer an absence. But the gates between the dimensions, although they are sealed, can be opened. When this happen, materia can pass trough the gates and the equilibrium is damaged. Some effects can appear in the next years, and one of these effects is that some humans have gotten great powers, like healing, reading minds, incredible agility, etc. In our dimension the effects were the absence of a sun, although light is still coming from the moons that we have. But, when the gates opened almost 350 years ago by Jedah, many types of creature entered to Makai, most of them with an evil energy within them. Then the creatures from Makai run away and established their selves in the Realm. The gates were sealed in 1678 by Berial  by killing Jedah, and he became the king of Makai, but most of the people that came to Makai have some kind of mystical powers. Makai became the evil dimension."

"Morrigan was born in 1648 in Ireland, but she had an evil strong energy coming out of her. In order to protect her from the Inquisition, they traveled and settle down in Makai. When Berial detected all the energy that came out from her, he made a deal with her parents: he would extract the most possible amount of evilness from her, but they will have to go out of Makai. They accepted and when Morrigan was 23, he became a vampire. Her energy was still so strong although Berial extracted it, but the energy that was extracted couldn't live in peace, she doesn't have a body, but she still have consciousness. Lilith, she called herself, wanted to have a body and she knew Morrigan was her body, not as part of it but as her owner. Berial died and Morrigan was the successor, but she didn't accept to reign Makai. There were several servants of Jedah, so they resurrected him and he started a plan to destroy the world cuz he didn't like the view of it. Lilith was allied with Jedah, but after a period of time, she and Morrigan became one as they have to be. Dimitri, a kindred as Morrigan wanted to defeat her, cuz she defeated long time ago his clan. When they finished with Jedah both started to rule Makai."

"But now…" She stops suddenly when we arrived to the house. "Someone had opened the gates again." Her eyes just look the horizon as if they were in spot for something. "We don't know who did it, but we wanna repair all the damage". I wanna talk but I know that she asked me not to do it. She doesn't have said anything yet, it's quite visible that I'm getting anxious. I just try to breath deeply in order to wait more instructions but she doesn't seem like if she is gonna tell me anything more, so I decide to ask all my doubts. That was de deal, wasn't it?

"Ok, I know that there are two dimensions… Ber….ial opened them??? No! Close them once and that Morrigan was born here but she had to go to Makai… but…. How do I am involved in all these things? And most important now, who the hell are you?"  I try to ask without any sense of nervousness, but it's quite impossible mostly because my last question.

"Oh! Excuse me!" she winks and smiles, I think that she is just cute now that I saw her. She is quite pretty and kind although I'm afraid just cuz her strength. "My name is Felicia". Her right… hand? Feet? Claw? Anyway, we shake hands before she starts another time with the story she was telling me before.

"I cannot believe I'm with you… is just… I have to continue or you won't know about what I am talking about. Look, talking in Realm measures, 18 years ago,  Morrigan and Dimitri were together at Makai when someone started to cast a spell on the dimensional gates. Morrigan went to stop this spell by her own, and Dimitri started to fight, with me and others, against some creatures and rebels that wanted to enter into Realm without thinking in the balance. In order to stop this sorcery, she had to be one with the gates and continue fighting… So just another time, she had to separate herself, and Lilith started to look forward Makai with Morrigan. But when both were separated, the spell made Morrigan cross the gates and be returned to Realm. Lilith stopped the spell just in time, but Dimitri was seriously injured. I take care of him staying in the darkest forest, but Lilith didn't separate one moment from the gates. After some time, she started to look for Morrigan in the Realm, she wanted to be with her but she couldn't because of the rebellion, so she started to follow her steps in this world when she was 2 years old. One day, Lilith materialized and was sought by Morrigans new parents…. Just in this same house…"

My heart beats a too much faster, and I can feel my hands shaking, sweating. My head cannot conceive what I just heard moments ago. My world has just became so little that even the air is hard to breath. I can feel how I'm separated from my reality and my body, how everything in the puzzle is fitting, and all my reality is vanishing, crashing into pieces. My eyes have tears as if something has been taken away from me and the pain of being without protection in front of all the hazards in my life. I close my eyes and start to shake with anger, confusion, sadness. Felicia looks at me as if she was guilty of an unintentional murder and tries to get closer, but I know  energy coming out of my body is making a wall between the two of us. My tears reach the floor, although I try to contain them and I can see a change on them: its blood… no tears, but blood coming out of my eyes.

"Morrigan… I…" Felicia is talking and reaching me, but I, or my anger I cannot say, starts to project energy once more and she just starts to get away from me.

"Leave me alone." It isn't a beg, but an order. Felicia is standing there, she isn't trying to get near me anymore, but she don't go away and I'm getting on my nerves. I hate when people doesn't understand what you say or ask them. _I didn't speak loudly enough? Just leave me alone. I don' t wanna be Morrigan, or Lilith, or anyone but me! Telah Hakomi! My thoughts are screaming in pain, but also trying to calm me down, like if I were lying to myself._

"Everyone is waiting your return, and watching you carefully. We haven't get into your life too much because we knew that…" Felicia is still standing 10 feet away from me. _She doesn't get it, does she? And just like this I lose some sort of control in my heart and the shout was inevitable._

"Aaaaaarghhhh!!!! Shut up you bitch!!!" My eyes are wide open and seeing the deep blue sky. My fleft arm and  I can feel how the heat in my chest is getting into my back and starts to get outside of it. And with all this energy a cold wind starts to blow from  myself to everything surrounding me.  My finger points to Felicia, when I shout with all my hate and anger, automatically a big quantity of energy come out of it and it's thrown directly to Felicia. She can hardly avoid because she was covering her face from the wind and because of the short distance between both. Her face is sweating and she is laying on her knees like is she is gonna attack me. Her eyeteeth are shown more for a conditional reflection than for a real attack. _What the… what was that???!!_

"I'm… I'm sorry! I didn't mean to…"  _I really didn't mean to hurt her, just I got angry as any other time. What happened? And that cold wind._ My mouth doesn't get out all the thoughts I have, but it's easy to understand I'm kindda confuse and amaze with all the things are happening. Finally Felicia stands up and approach to myself, I can feel how my hearts screams for help and for a hug. _All the things she said… all what have happened to me and my mother… "you were blessed" she said…_ With arms wide open she just give me a hug and I don't effort to much to get out of her arms.

"Shh… it's ok. It's your shadow blast, one of your powers…"  I can't breath, she is suffocating me with all this… honey things. 

"No, don't wanna be like this. Just don't hug me, I'm fine. Forgive me for the…. The… whatever that thing can be called!!!"  I start to laugh and Felicia just stops her parental hug. _I'm not that weak, I've always going out of troubles without anyone and it's gonna be the same._

"You are haughty as always… That's a relief, you are gonna be OK in a couple of hours" Felicia started to walk against the street. I start to see how she is getting far from myself, but also I can feel something different. Something IN ME that I didn't notice until now: a pair of wings, vampire wings. Also there is another pair in my head. I cannot control them very well, but somehow I have an idea on how to move them. My hair is now green and my eyes have more visibility than before.

"Felicia… Why didn't you and Lilith contact me before? Why did you wait until now?" I want an explanation clear enough to relief myself of this fear and anxiety. I walk slowly down street following her. Felicia turned around, sit on the ground and lap her claw in order to wash herself. After I reach her, she starts to talk without seeing me.

" When your parents saw Lilith playing with you, they thought it was the house, and called a priest, he blessed you but he felt your energy and told your parents you were blessed with to much energy and maybe that was the reason for demons to kidnap you. They decided to move out from this house and go to another part of the city. You started to talk with Lilith in the nights and to become aware of your powers, but one day… the war started and Lilith lose contact with you. She is energy so she didn't have a body, but with the war, in order to fight she needed one. The haunt began and she knew **he** was looking for you, the clock was ticking and we were against the wall. She found you and said goodbye, but also warned you to be careful with people you met…. We know **he is in Realm… the one who opened the gate, looking for you, to destroy you. You were immortal when you lived in Makai, now you've been reborn, you are a mere mortal but with great powers within you, and he knows you still can defeat ****him." Felicia hold my hand and started to… fly? Run? Anyway… we traveled another time to where we were at the beginning. As we travel I wonder if this is another dream, a nightmare and tomorrow I'll awake and talk to Johako about it, we'll laugh and eat an ice-cream with all that stuff she likes on it. I free my hand from Felicia and start to travel by myself as if I already know what I have to do.**

"Morrigan… I know you are not used to the name, but that is how we call you in Makai and in your travels you are gonna be named this way" I stopped all of a sudden and turned my face to Felicia.

"Travels? Are you seriously? What makes you think I wanna travel?" I can feel my arrogance in every single cell of my body.

"Well.. you have to…" Felicia doubt because of my sarcasm.

"I HAVE TO? REALLY? Who is gonna obligate me?" I start to get ready for a round about my duty with Makai, and about "my past" *which is not mine*… _Here it comes. I should have shout up my mouth… But you can't Morrigan. You wanted to challenge her, I'm with you I feel the same… You another time…_

"… You don't have to…" Felicia is sad and ashamed. "You are right, no one can force you… But I know you wanna help, I know you feel as if you don't belong to Earth, and most of all, you have turned back many times before this." Felicia sees directly to my eyes.

"But you have Lilith…" I know my excuse is not longer available, but she is good in arguing… I think I'm getting very well with this partner.

"Lilith was expelled. You already know it because you sense it. The gate has been open 3 months ago. She needs your help, I need your help… and most of all, you need Lilith to become one with her and see who you really are." 

_Dam it! She is quite convincing, and she is right… I just finish this conversation agreeing with my head and jumping from building to building, being followed by her._

"Morrigan! Nice trip then, be aware of people. We still don't know who is **he**. Be careful!" she stops and I can feel how my body starts to vanish and it's quickly pulled by something.

"The ring! You travel with the ring!" Those are the last words I can hear from Felicia. Another time the world is collapsing and getting bright with texture and colors, and myself is getting back to normal, with no wings or green hair. 

"Telah Hakomi! If you don't wanna pay attention at least leave the classroom and return when you think you can hold your obligations!" Mrs. Hino is no more the kind and sweet woman she uses to be, she is really mad. Johako only see me worried for my "absence". I stand up and start to walk to the hall.

"Give my greetings to Mr. White" and with no more I start to approach the door.

"Pst… We gotta talk seriously in the lunch. You are in trouble" Johako whispered, but not quietly enough.

"Mrs. Hibari. You want to talk with her, don't you? It's a shame that YOU get into this, go with principal and tell him what has been the trouble. Both of you won't enter to class until I get the report from him. Good afternoon."

I'm standing at the door and Johako is quite angry, I can see it. For the first time in her life she didn't argue with the teacher about her punishment. She just wanna talk with me…

_Oh my… This is gonna be a long, long chat... Patience and creativity._

"What are you thinking?!" Johako, cute as usual, temperamental as usual, exasperate as usual… _yeah! I think I can handle it_.

"I know there is something strange, I can feel it Mr White" Mrs Hibari's voice is close to us. We turn around just when we notice it. There is standing in front of us, Mr. White without any smile and Minako Hibari, Johako's granny.

_Now we are in trouble…_

  


* * *

[1] Little brother


End file.
